The Cliff (1982)
Plot Overview Steven has left Denver and no one knows where he is. Fallon fears he will be gone for a long time. Meanwhile, Alexis is preparing for her wedding to Cecil. She is going to have the reception at her studio and the grounds of the Carrington mansion. Alexis claims that she is tired of boring receptions and wants a surprise. Fallon (and everyone else), correctly, finds it outrageously tasteless. The only saving grace for Blake is that once this farce of a wedding is over, Alexis will leave the Carrington Estate. In the meantime, Blake decides to take Krystle up to some dude ranch, Sky Crest, that he is interested in buying. Fallon does not want to go as she'd like to settle in with the baby. Jeff sees Fallon and Blake with L.B. talking about what a little Carrington he is and becomes a little jealous. L.B. is a Colby too and Jeff wants to remind the child of that so he brings him to his father's mausoleum. At the mausoleum, Jeff runs into some strange old groundskeeper who seems a little too interested in the security at the mansion. Jeff thinks nothing of it. Fallon had followed Jeff and later finds him at the St. Dennis Club and apologizes for being so insensitive of L.B.s two birth lines. The two, much happier, agree to go to the rectory together to discuss L.B.'s christening. Claudia is acting more and more erratic. Joseph takes her to see Nick who observes the wound and sees that it is healing nicely. He also suggests that she go to the sanitarium and Claudia reluctantly agrees. Claudia does not go home with Joseph. Instead, she sneaks off to clear her checking account and counts the money on her bed. She also runs into Jeff while strolling the grounds and tells Jeff that she will not be alone. Rashid Ahmed cannot make it to Denver to see Blake. Instead, it is his brother, Farouk. Farouk Ahmed has a deal for Blake but is light on the details. Blake assumes that Rashid probably failed to give the money to the generals as promised during the tanker deal and is trying to get Blake to bail him out. Blake will do no such thing. This angers Farouk who hopes great misery on Blake. Nick goes to see Farouk and is upset that he still has not been able to get his brother's body back from Middle East. Farouk tells Nick that his brother was buried in a common grave. This angers Nick but Farouk tells Nick to save his anger for Blake since he was in his country at the time of Gianni's arrest and was told that Gianni's sentence could be lessened if Blake paid a fee. Nick, of course, believes Farouk, and rushes off to Sky Crest to confront Blake. Krystle tells him that Blake went up some trail and she also walkie talkie's that information to Blake. Nick finds Blake and demands answers through a fight. Blake tells Nick that he needs to let this vendetta go and that his brother was no saint. He was dealing in drugs. As Blake rides off, his horse is startled by a snake and he tumbles down a hill and lands right at the edge of a cliff. Nick sees him there motionless and rides off. Back at the ranch, Nick tells Krystle he did not see Blake. When Krystle acts concerned for Blake, Nick tells her goodbye. Krystle calls out for Blake over the walkie talkie but he does not answer. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Alexis continues to prepare for the wedding and the old groundskeeper from the cemetery, Alfred, happens to be there (he has been hired as an extra). Inside the house, Mrs. Gunnerson cuts her finger and Joseph asks Susan to come take a look. During that time, L.B. is taken from his crib. Fallon and Jeff return home and cannot find L.B. or Susan. At that time, Nick is on a pay phone with someone asking if they got what he asked and to bring it back to his place. Frantic, Jeff and Fallon run into Claudia who gives back Jeff his keys and says she was riding along the grounds. She also says she saw some foreign looking guy with a beard on the grounds who looked like he did not belong. Maybe he took the baby. While Blake is lying a top a cliff with a storm coming and L.B. being kidnapped, Alexis and Cecil are celebrating the day before their wedding with some love making in the studio. Alexis is especially turned on because her private investigator was able to locate Mark Jennings. Alas, Cecil goes into cardiac arrest and all Alexis can do is slap him and tell him not to die before their wedding and her opportunity to destroy Blake. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington (credit only) * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kabir Bedi ... Farouk Ahmed * R.G. Armstrong ... Alfred Grimes * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Christine Belford ... Susan Farragut * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Patrick Wright ... Worker Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Info Alert * James Farentino departs the cast and makes his final appearance on the show. Production details * Shooting Dates: from April 1, 1982 to April 12, 1982. * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills); Inglewood Park Cemetery (Inglewood). * Deleted scene : Alexis and Cecil are talking of Jonathan Crown, head of International Operations for Colbyco at Paris, a (handsome) man who hates Blake as much as them. Obviously, the character was supposed to appear in season 3 but the writers changed their plans as he would have been redundant with Adam. Quotes * Farouk Ahmed [To Blake Carrington]: This I promise: the day you find out how it feels, I will smile at your agony. * Jeff Colby [To Nick Toscanni] : I want you to know that Fallon and I are going to take a stab at making our marriage work. [Nick nods] So take this as a warning: stay out of our lives. Nick Toscanni : Is that it? Jeff Colby: No, that's not all of it. The last time I took a swing at you, you said 'one punch per customer'. Well, if I catch you near my wife again, I'm only gonna need one. Nick Toscanni [both exchange frosty smiles]: Come off it, pal. You don't have a wife... you got yourself a Carrington. And about your baby, does it belong to you, or is it like everything else in that mansion? And this building, practically everywhere you look. Is it another possession of Blake Carrington's? * Blake Carrington [Nick has arrived at Scorpio Peak to confront Blake about his brother Gianni] : Well, Nick... what are you doing here? Must be pretty important to get you all the way up here from Denver. Nick Toscanni [menacingly] : For this I would have come all the way back from Hell. * Nick Toscanni [on a pay phone] : Before I left town, I told you what to do. Now you go get what I want and bring it to my house and keep your mouth shut! * Cecil Colby [Cecil has a heart attack while making love to Alexis] : I can't breathe! [gasps in horror] Alexis Carrington [slapping him] : Cecil! Cecil! Don't you dare die on me! Cecil, you can't die on me! We're getting married tomorrow! You can't die on me, Cecil! I need you, Cecil! Don't you die on me! I need you to get Blake! Cecil! Cecil! [he lapses into unconsciousness]